


Patching Eachother Up

by sporkkee



Series: Destiny Romance Prompts August 2020 [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Descriptions of Light, F/F, Healing, Kissing, Reunion, feeding all my rarepair friends over here, ngl this ship is way too underrated for how compatible they are., ofc all i needed to write longer fics was space lesbians, they is in... love <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporkkee/pseuds/sporkkee
Summary: Ikora helps heal Eris and help her rest. Set after the beginning mission for Season of Arrivals.Day 3 of Destiny Romance prompts
Relationships: Eris Morn/Ikora Rey
Series: Destiny Romance Prompts August 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Patching Eachother Up

The chilly air felt refreshing on Eris’ face, soothing her slightly where she hid, stowed away on the windowsill of an unused den in some odd corner of the Tower. One of the Hunters that ran bounties for her had told her of it, “Should you ever return to the Tower and need somewhere to stay,” She had been told. Her leg was still screaming in pain, but a little rest would do her good.

For all her skill as a former Hunter, she doesn’t hear the Warlock slip in.

“Eris?” Ikora calls, and she feels herself jump in surprise. She had been so calm there that she had let her guard down without even realizing it. She turns quickly, breath catching a little as her pulse runs wild. “I didn’t think you’d stay for long, after returning to Zavala,” Ikora murmurs warmly as she approaches her. “I’m glad you did. You deserve to rest.”

“Ikora,” Eris whispers, and to her it sounds impossibly quiet and deafening all at the same time. Ikora extends her hand, silently asking permission, and when Eris gives the tiniest nod, Ikora cups her face in her hands and kisses her. She closes all three of her eyes, shifting and deepening the kiss, feeling a stunning amount of passion and radiance shine through her with one kiss. A phantom feeling of Light coils around her, enveloping her in a sense of ardor, and were she still connected to her own Light she would have responded with her Arc to match the way Ikora’s Void suppresses her and drains her whilst her Solar fills her with heat almost too much to bear, until all she can feel is _her_.

They pull apart, but Ikora continues to hold Eris’s face within her hands. “You’re hurt.” Ikora murmurs pointedly. “I can handle it.” Eris murmurs back, and when Ikora pulls away a little more to look down at her she meets her eyes and says, “Promise.”

“I know you can, but please,” She brings one of Eris’ hands up to her lips and kisses her knuckles, even with her gauntlets on. “Allow me to help you. You’re under enough stress without physical wounds.” Eris opens her mouth to protest but then closes it. She has missed Ikora with every single bit of her, every hair, every bone fragment, every inch of skin. She’ll allow herself this luxury because she thinks if she keeps herself from her lover any longer she won’t be able to handle it.

She stands with her, letting Ikora lead her to her private library. She leads her swiftly through the hallways, seeming to know exactly where to go, and Eris thinks Ikora might have already known about the Hunter den before Eris did. She matches her pace best she can, but she can’t hide her limp, and Ikora holds an arm around her to support her.

But it doesn’t keep her knee from continuing to protest, and once they reach the door she’s breathing hard but this time, it isn’t from their kiss. Ikora unlocks the door and immediately ushers her to sit down as she closes the door and says something to Ophiuchus that Eris doesn’t hear.

She reaches down and peels off her leg armor, Ikora kneeling down in front of her to help, taking bandages from Ophiuchus while she examines the damage. It’s thankfully nothing more than a deep cut, and Ikora lets a little of her Void out to numb the pain as Eris clings white-knuckles to the chair. She pretends she’s not in agony.

“I’ve patched it up best I can,” Ikora says, looking up at her, “But we should have one of the Tower medics check on it tomorrow before you leave.” Eris just smiles softly, standing with Ikora and holding one of her hands in hers. “I think it’ll be fine. Although… Maybe you should’ve kissed it when you put the bandage on. Would have healed it right then and there.” She jokes, pulling herself closer. Ikora just laughs, kissing her, and Eris is too occupied kissing her back to let herself think of anything but them.

**Author's Note:**

> not my stupid ass finishing this at the speed of light at 12 am bc i forgot about it
> 
> a lot longer, thankfully, i still have a higher word goal that i will achieve whether it kills me or not


End file.
